Naruto: Atop The Fourth Wall
by Kamina The II
Summary: Naruto. Linkara. Do The Math.
1. Chapter 1

Kamina: time for a NEW type of naruto Crossover! Naruto/Harem...one of which is the soul of the girl in the gun.

* * *

><p>Naruto: Atop the Fourth Wall! Chapter 1: The Forbidden Scroll.<p>

* * *

><p>A Young Boy Of Around 13 or 14 or so Was Near A Shack Wearing A Orange Jumpsuit Reading The Forbidden Scroll of Seals.<p>

Okay, Now While I'm Here, Let Me Clear Something up, Naruto Is Not A dumb as Everyone thinks he is.

In Truth he is about Nara level but not quite there but he instead put up a idiot mask even as much he wanted to bash them HARD! (He has the personality of Linkara but the doucheness of Spoony.)

Heck, Unlike Canon, He Memorised Most of the scroll due to Kage Bushin's.

Naruto:huh? what's This?

On The Scroll, Appeared to be a seal With the image of a wall on FIRE with a brown fedora on it. (AT4W fans Should know it.)

He Saw A Message Below it And read it,

* * *

><p><em>Only One Who Is My Descendant Can Unseal This And Gain The Power Of The Fourth Wall, when Done Yu WIll Have My Memories And the contets of the scroll.<em>

_-Signed Linkara_

_ Good Care of My SpaceShip, You Should Know where it will be._

* * *

><p><em>This Comic Sucks.<em>

_Ranger Gold Power Staff!_

_It's Morphin Time!_

_I AM A MAN!_

_SPOONY! YOU'RE STANDING IN MY WAY!_

_I CAUGHT A PYRAMID HEAD!_

_NINJA SYTLE DANCER!_

_DUDE! (You Should Know Him)_

_SCIENCE!_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_I HAVE A SPACESHIP!  
><em>

_I Have a Soul of a girl in my gun?_

_SILENT HILL AGAIN!_

_LINKARA!_

* * *

><p>which from the memories seen gave me a magical Pimp Suit For Some Reason And A Scroll When Opened Seemed To BE Moves Which according to the memories said were from OTHER "Anime"( :) )<p>

and Now apparently his descendant's he guessed due to his memories favorite weapon, His "Magic Gun' Whcih Apparently Had the soul of a young girl in it sacrificed by the douche parents and Now It could Shoot Magic Bullets which he whould try to power via chakra and shoot Silver Laser Beams and Look appaerntly a huge attachable Hand Gun Gatling he got via Silent Hill.

He Put On The Clothe's And Hat And put up The Gun IN the Pocket When He Swore He Heard a cry of joy from it but instead decided to put the The Communacator And Belt Buckle Morpher in his pocket and Sealed the others on a seal on his arm.

And now,NARUTO!...The Theme Song...Or In This Case The End Song.

* * *

><p>(Insert AT4W Theme)<p>

_Welcome To Atop the Fourth Wall Where Bad Comic's BURN!_

_Linkara's_ _Gonna Teach you all A lesson you won't Learn!_

_Brodskey-You're Not the Smartest!_

_Liefeld- You're Not A Artist!_

_Anyone's Who Had a Bad Comic Published - It Could Be your Turn!_

_LINKARA!_

_HE IS A MAN!_

_*PUNCH*_

_Wear's A Purdy Hat!_

_LINKARA!_

_He Has A Magic Gun!_

_Where'd He Purchase That?_

_LINKARA!_

_Coins,Robots,Amazons,And Trucks._

_LINKARA!_

_THIS._

_COMIC._

_SUCKS._

_LINKARA!_


	2. Chapter 2

Kamina: INTRODUCING...Chapter two and i Don't own Either Items.

* * *

><p>After Beating the crap of Mizuki with Kage Bushins while hideing my new stuff with a Genjutsu and returning the Scroll, I went home to examine My New Things via memories.<p>

* * *

><p>As Soon he Entered His House he closed his door and put up a privacy seal while he went to his living room.<p>

He Sat down and undon the genjutsu and unsealed the items while he got used to the jacket and hat on his head.

He Then Took out the Morpher and Magic Gun And Held them up and said, What are these things anyway I frowned and took aim with the gun and pulled the trigger and push pused back by a Silver laser coming out of it.

I coughed as i got up, Well...Can say THAT was a success. I said as i picked up the morpher and again thought I heard a little Girl's giggle which was starting to creep me out.

now, what do you do i asked but got my answer with more memories via headache as i went into a stance opened the morpher with the coin inside and pushed it out in front in me and Said, It's Morphin Time!

* * *

><p><em>I felt energy build up in me till Glasses appeared side the hat and jacket after I Said "Internet Reviewer".<em>

* * *

><p>The hell I Said but instead resolved to remember where that Spaceship was so i could what was in it but instead decided to wait for that while he undid the "Morphin" to i could go to bed.<p>

Meanwhile, during My Sleep The rest of the memories returned as both my eyes and red robotic eye's opened at the same time, and both had similiar thought,

_It's time for the return of the Fourth Wall._

_**SO,It**_** lo****oks**_** like the flesh bags descendant Awoken my "Creator's** power,eh?_


End file.
